homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111115-Pool Party
CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT takes the oppertunity to look around. Yep, its his land alright. With all the water and rocks as before. 'Little merchant place is newish, though. -- CTT: "Alrigh7. Well uh. Considering 7ha7 I haVe no idea wha7 7he handmaidens wan7ed us here for exac7ly..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums pleased as she feels the air hit her gills. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CAT: "You're quest probably." CAG: "My uh... My ηew αrms wδη't lαst lδηg here if I get wet... Eveη the αir is heαvy with mδisture" CTT: "wha7 do you guys wan7 7o do in 7he meanwhile?" CAT: "I'm sure Libby thought about that Eribus, but honestly I'd like to find a pool." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Heliux. -- CAT: "Or if you wanted to start on whatever we're supposed to do here, find your sprite." CAG: "well, yδu cδuld αlwαys iηtrδduce us tδ yδur hive, thαt wδrks... Sδmeplαce tδ buηker dδwη fδr α while" CTT: "7heres lo7s of riVers and ponds and s7uff around. 7here... should be some7hing on 7he way 7o my hiVe as well, i 7hink." CTT: "if 7here isn7 ill be shocked." CTT: "and u m. le7s aVoid finding my spri7e okay. le7s jus7 do absolu7ely no7hing for a bi7." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. -- CAT: "Okay well lead the way then." CAG: "yes, pleαse dδ" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT starts off down the path that should lead back to his hive, glancing around for a mostly-undisturbed body of water. There should be something around... but where... -- CURRENT ratceniaSprite CRS RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRS: (( feel free to assume there is a pond! )) -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT eventually spots one, and waves everyone over as he hops off the path. It looks pretty good, safe enough to swim in probably... -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT gives a thumbs up! Let's stop here. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows and squeals with delight when she sees the pond. The cape and coat come off, put away in her sylladex and she's instantly in the water. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG hesitates but follows, steering clear of the water at all costs -- CAG: "I meαη... Yeαh, yδur lαηd is pretty ηice" CAG: "A uh.. A little wet fδr my curreηt situαtiδη, but ηδt tδ bαd..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT slinks over to Eribus, grinning. -- CTT: "oh cmon, im sure libby 7hough7 abou7 making your arms wa7er-resis7an7." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes pop up above the water, and a film sliding off of them in the air. She's watching the other two as she lets her gills rehydrate. -- CAG: "Uh ηδ... The Hαηdmαideηs explicitly tδld me tδ ηδt get these thiηgs wet" CAG: "δr set them δη fire" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT rolls his eyes. -- CAG: "They uh, eveη weηt tδ fαr αs tδ sαy tδ ηδt get them wet three times..." CTT: "well 7hen le7 your fee7 soak or some7hing. we're s7opping, you may as well relax." CAG: "I'm αs relαxed αs I cαη be CTT: "mhm... well, while you're being s7uck up abou7 7his..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT captchas his scarf and.... also his goggles, and jumps into the water! -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she ducks back down as Heliux jumps in but when she comes back up again her eyes are shimmering with amusement. -- CAG: "I'd jδiη yδu, but I'd rαther ηδt lδse the αrms I just gδt" CTT: "Dip your fee7 in, or some7hing. 7he wa7er's fine!" CTT: "or ge7 some plas7ic 7o coVer your arms or wha7eVer. you're missing ou7." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs as he fumbles with the paper fingers to untie his fine dress shoes and captchalogs them and dips his feet into the water -- CAG: "Just wαtch the splαshiηg" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she dips down and next time she pops up she's a little closer to Eribus, staring at him. -- CAG: "Sδ hδw's the wαter Aαishα? Yδu seem tδ be eηjδyiηg yδurself eηδugh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you can tell she's grinning even if you can't see her teeth. Bubbles pop up and then she dips down again and pops back up even closer. -- CAG: "Dδη't yδu try αηythiηg, I seriδusly wδuld like tδ keep these αrms dry" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs, bubbles coming up around her face but when she dips down and pops up again its on the other side of the pool staring at the town far off. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks, looking between Aaisha and Eribus. -- CTT: "... i had no idea seadwellers could swim 7ha7 quickly. damn aaisha." CAG: "Heliux... Why dδη't yδu cδηtαct yδur sprite? Its wδrth seeiηg whαt it kηδws αbδut this situαtiδη, the sprites δught tδ kηδw sδmethiηg... Right?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Heliux and blinks, lifting her head out the water and holds up a hand spreading her fingers and wiggling it at him. There's fuchsia colored webs between them. -- CAT: "What did you think these were for?" CAG: "Aηd yδu αre quite the spleηdid swimmer, Aαishα... But its ηδt like lαηddwellers cαη excelleηtly δr αηythiηg" CTT: "mmm... yeah i should con7ac7 her. bu7... --aaisha i jus7 assumed 7hose webs were simply 7here 7o be in7imida7ing." CTT: "i didn'7 7hink 7hey ac7ually had a use in swimming. ye7 again, im proVen wrong." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "Of course they! Finger webs are really easily hurt, we have them on our feet too." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lays out, bringing her feet above the water to prove her point. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks very confused at this new information. feet-fins... but wait, how... -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs it off for now, stepping out of the pool so he can contact his sprite over trollian. Using a phone right after being dunked in lake-water is probably not the best, but eh fuckit. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her feet back under the water and completely submerges. -- CRS: (( ? )) CAG: "Whδ kηδws, mαybe yδur sprite will kηδw sδmethiηg αbδut these quests we αre suppδsed tδ dδ αs well" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT ((feel free to consider this your cue to enter, i guess. Heliux is assuming and using the old handle for acenia :V )) -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT tries once more, but... maybe with a different handle? Either way, best get introductions outta the way while its a fun pool party. -- CRS: The muted yellow sprite quickly exits from the hive and floats to the other side of the pond, squeaking. CRS: (( http://i.imgur.com/uaL1cYk.png still pleased with this)) -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT recapchas his phone, and waves the sprite over. Okay. Squeaking. Oh joy. -- CAG: "Sδ uh, this is yδur sprite Heliux?" CRS: (◝O ㅅ O◜) CRS: The sprite approaches Heliux CTT: "Mhm. EVeryone mee7 Acenia... who is now mixed wi7h my lusus--" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks -- CTT: "um. heya." CRS: (◝^。^◜) -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG waves politely at the sprite -- CRS: "Hello!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pops back up at the sound of voices and squeaking, spying Acenia. -- CAT: "Oh hey!" CTT: "so, uh... how're you holding up?" CRS: "I don't know! Gravity isn't a thing I have to care about now." CRS: "How are you all?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is looking 110% done after that comment -- CAT: "Great! Can't wait to get to Derse! Serios will probably be mad though." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's grinning, glad Acenia is in good spirits. -- CAT: "You talk to Merrow?" CRS: "Yes! Merrow feels extra fishy. Which I guess is mice?" CRS: "This Land is so pretty!" CAT: "He did become half swordfish." CRS: "Has everyone checked their machines? You can do a lot more with them after entry!" CTT: "... um. nope, no no7 a7 all." CAG: "Well, I err... Hαve ηδt hαd αrms fδr α while, I cαη't reαlly hαve dδηe much... Thαηk yδu fδr this iηfδ thδugh" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks to Aaisha and Eribus like do you know something that i dont. again. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks as confused as Heliux -- CAT: "I didn't think to ask about the machines, I just got class advice from Merrow." CRS: "Oh! Well... one of them lettuce you smoosh things together. Like me. Except more useful things. Like phoneybunes and glasses. To make glassesphoneybunes. Or tragically a phoneybune shaped like glasses." CRS: ? -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes widen at all the puns. -- CAT: "That's certainly useful. So something like Nyarla has." CTT: "7ha7... okay yeah 7ha7 sounds useful. should we ge7 7o mixing-and-ma7ching i7ems already, or is lazing around s7ill an op7ion?" CRS: "You can be lazy! I'm supposed to tell you that progress is good though... " CAG: "Hδw dδ we mαke prδgress?" CAT: "Mmm, I still have a headache I never got to nap. So. I wouldn't mind checking stuff out?" CTT: "mm... i guess we should head back 7o my hiVe. 7ha7's a safe place 7o nap, i7 has machines and..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she wiggles her fins. -- CTT: "i mean i7s a7 a weird spo7 bu7 i7s alrigh7." CRS: "Do you have grist?" CAG: "Whαt is grist" CAT: "Actually I might nap here. Grist? What's that?" CRS: RatceniaSprite floats around sniffing things. CTT: "... gris7? CRS: "The stuff that drops when you kill things!" CAT: "Oh. Well we haven't killed anything yet." CRS: "Oh... Have you seen the bad things?" CAG: "Besides Jαck? Otherwise ηδthiηg bαd" CRS: Jackalope? CAT: "You mean the minions?" CRS: ""* CTT: "don'7 forge7 scarle7 and Vigil. 7hey coun7 as bad." CTT: "... minions, wha7?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns at Heliux's comment but says nothing. -- CRS: "The game says that's not right. I don't think they're supposed to be here!" (◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) CRS: "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong spot." CTT: "maybe... 7hey're jus7 7aking 7heir 7ime 7o show up? or, maybe 7hey're off wrecking our hiVes or some7hing." CRS: "Aw, the game says i was wrong. Sorry..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- CRS: "But yeah! If you have grist, you can use the machines." CAT: "No, no as much as I adore Scarlet I don't think they are. At least Jack isn't." CRS: "The game says they're registered as players in the database." CAT: "That was their session though, they're kinda invading ours. Not that I'm not grateful but.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAG: "There is ηδthiηg ηδrmαl αbδut the gαme we αre plαyiηg, everythiηg is just messed up" CRS: "That makes sense!" CRS: (◝●へ●◜) CRS: "It is making my job hard. I think." CAG: "Well, yδu αre dδiηg α greαt jδb, αt whαtever yδu αre dδiηg, thαt is" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. -- CTT: "... yeah, makes sense. well, don'7 le7 yourself be bea7en up oVer i7, okay." CAT: "Hopefully I can do something about that soon." CRS: "Grist is very important. So when you get a chance, please get some! Then you can make better clothes and weapons and arms." CAG: "Well thαt sδuηds useful" CTT: "... and arms." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks at eribus. -- CTT: "We go77a ge7 you some gris7." CAG: "Heh" CAT: "Time to beat up some enemies." CRS: "Its good for all sorts of things!" CRS: "Make sure you hurt the right things! Talk to them first! Don't be a butt!" CTT: "well i 7hink i7 would be pre77y obVious 7o 7ell, wouldn'7 i7? "does i7 wan7 you dead? yes? figh7 i7." " CAG: "I try usiηg wδrds befδre weαpδηs, sδ it wδη't be α prδblem fδr me" CAT: "Well, the enemies are supposed to have what we prototyped as our sprites right?" CRS: "Heliux! (◝●Д●◜) What if they misunderstand? And attack? Are they bad then? And then you would kill someone important!" CRS: "Would that be RATbits or acenias?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she yawns rubbing her eyes before she slips under the water rather quickly. -- CTT: "well i mean, aside from misunders7anding you jus7-- ughhhh" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances over at where Aaisha was. Uh... he would be worried but seadwellers can breathe under water. yeah. Alls well. -- CRS: "I feel a great need to sniff something in the food making area!" CRS: She floats off. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT ... snrks. Yep, okay thats fair. -- CAG: "Well I'm glαd yδur sprite is iη gδδd spirits" CTT: "aaaand 7ha7 was my spri7e. i'm glad she didn'7 pull ou7 some s7ories or any7hing." CTT: "im glad shes in good spiri7s, really. we need more of 7ha7." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw whαt sδrt δf mδδd my sprite is iη, I just kiηd δf left her withδut α wδrd... I dδη't eveη kηδw if I cδuld cδηtαct her" CTT: "i'd 7ry con7ac7ing her if i were you. you... kinda saVed her from 7he appocalypse." CTT: "7heres a lo7 7o 7alk abou7." CAG: "I suppδse" CTT: "maybe she can help you ge7 gris7 for non-paper arms, or some7hing. or 7ell you 7ha7 7he minions haVe in s7ore." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CAG: "Mαybe..." CAG: "Sδ, I guess we cαη leαve Aαishα here, she seems pretty cδηteηt sleepiηg iη wαter" CAG: "Whαt is yδur hive like, by the wαy?" CTT: "uhm. mos7ly unused. lo7s of s7olen junk in i7." CTT: "7hough, i7s mine. so i7s au7oma7ically be77er 7han lo7s of o7her 7hings." CAG: "Whαt kiηd δf stδleη juηk? I might hαve sδme use tδ fαshiδη sδmethiηg frδm it... If yδu'd let me thαt is" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. -- CTT: "I 7ook wha7 i could when 7he world was ending. feel free 7o look 7hrough 7he pile." CTT: "if we are going, 7hough... should i go ge7 aaisha ou7 from 7ha7 lake?" CTT: "i7 seems fine. bu7, wi7h men7ion of minions and s7uff... i don'7 know." CAG: "She seems pretty well δff iη the wαter, I thiηk she's αlreαdy slipped δff tδ sleep" CAG: "I meαη, I cδuld stαy δut here αηd keep αη eye δη her, I wδuldη't miηd" CAG: "Just mαybe leηd me α chαir δr sδmethiηg, I'll stαy wαtch δut here fδr α while" CTT: "le7's re7urn here af7er a bi7 of digging 7hrough junk. she's fine, and as long as we jus7 don'7 di7ch her comple7ely, i7'll be alrigh7." CTT: "besides. youre 7he one who migh7 ac7ually haVe use for some of 7ha7 7rash." CAG: "Yeαh, I guess" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT gets an image of the place so he can return to it easilly, and starts off down the path to his hive. Eh, there are worse ways to spend time than junk-sorting. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG follows Heliux back to his hive -- Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux